New Light
by McCarly
Summary: Lulu gives new light to Jason, Carly, and Dillon and leaves them all thinking.


My thoughts on what should have been next. The blue is what was really said on the show. I own none of the people or the GH.

Jul 26, 2006

George stomps out and Dillon turns to Lulu.

**Dillon: Huh. I love her, though. You know why? Because even after everything you did, she was nice to you.**

LuLu: Hmm. What was I thinking? Lying, covering, tying myself in knots. Doing all that just to get you. 

**LuLu: Why is it that Georgie can lie to you over and over and you forgive her, and I lie to you once, and I'm dirt? Even when I try do make things right, I'm dirt.**

Dillon: Why? Why? Because I love Georgie, that's why, LuLu.

LuLu: Oh, oh, right, right. Noble Dillon Quartermaine, victim of love. Lied to, misunderstood, and never, ever wrong. Never mind that you took my word over your wife's, and you decided to have sex with me less than an hour later. If you could do that, maybe you don't really love Georgie. Did you ever think of that? No, I think you should --

Dillon: Wow.

LuLu: Consider the actions that you took and the decisions that you made --

Dillon: Fine!

LuLu: Through all of this.

Dillon: Fine, LuLu. You're right. I threw away the best thing I ever had because of the lies, because I had faith in the wrong people. I'm not doing that again. 

Lulu watched him walk away again. Damn, everyone was always walking away. It was like that was the only way people in this damn town knew how to deal with life. Walk away…nothing was worth fighting for? Expect for angels. Lulu looked up at the sky; she used to think all the answers in the world could be found there. Looking back at Kelly's she shook her head and went to the docks it was the place she could think. As she walked down the steps she saw Elizabeth walk always leaving Jason there. Hmmm. It fit. Lulu walked over to him

Lulu: Why? _Jason turned and looked at her. _

Jason: Why? Why, what? Lulu? _ He was completely lost. What was she talking about? She reminded him of Carly. But something was wrong. The way she was looking at him. It was like she was mad at him for something. _

Lulu: Why don't you get how much she loves you? Dose it even matter?

Jason: Who? Lulu, are you okay? Do you…"

Lulu: NO! I am NOT okay? Why did you leave her? What was it about her that made you run when you saw who she really was? I need to know why she wasn't enough.

Jason: Who, Lulu? Who wasn't enough?

Lulu: Carly. _ She whispered._ What was it? Was her hair the wrong Damn color? Not enough of an angel? Did she not love you enough? Fight for you enough? Did she forget to defend you to someone? Did she not…Not bleed for you, cry for you? Or was it to much. Was it that you couldn't take who she really was? So she lied! Did you ever, even for a moment put your self in her shoes or think that all she wanted to do was love you and have you love her?

Jason: Lulu…. _He had no idea where this was coming from. He could barely keep up with her question. She really was like Carly. He watched as tears left her eyes. _

Lulu: Yes! Okay, yes. She, she made mistakes and some of them were big but doesn't the why matter? She pushes and gets mad, dose crazy things but she dose it to keep you with her. So why isn't it enough? Why can't you just love her? Didn't she stand by you? Didn't she!

Jason: Yes, But… _her words getting to him now, touching a place he didn't want to know about. _

Lulu: You know what, I think you're scared. Because God knows you didn't let go of her, not really. You know she told me you are her everything and always have been and that scares you. You're a coward.

Carly: Lulu? What are you doing? _Carly asked walking to the step. She had herd the yelling but never thought Lulu would be yelling at Jason, let alone that he would stand there taking it. _

Lulu: He isn't worth the pain. _She whimpered. _He isn't perfect. _ Wiping away her tears. _I know you think he is but he isn't. My god can you honestly tell me he has never hurt you. That you never felt like his words made you bleed. Can you Carly?

Carly: No. _ she answered the truth. Not looking at Jason but at the younger vision of her self. It she be like this. She was too young to know this pain but she was old enough to make people see. _

Jason: Carly… _he was hurt. They both knew they had bad and good times but they had forgiven each other…hadn't they. _

Lulu: Tell me something Jason. Tell me, did she tell you the truth? Did she tell you why, that she loved you more than life? That she would die for you, kill for you, and yes! Yes she would lie for you? Did she?

Jason: yes. _ He hung his head. _

Carly: Lulu, Jason he gave me everything. He…" _ Carly began to cry. And Jason's eye watered. _

Lulu: He gave you hope. He gave you the hope that maybe you were good enough to be loved. That he wouldn't leave because you were good enough. But he did leave, and he did look away when things got hard. And you kept fighting. Because you knew, Carly. You knew that if he would just…Just stop fighting himself for one moment you both could have everything but he was too much of a coward.

Carly: No…

Lulu: and because he was the liar.

Carly: stop, please…

Lulu: You see he knew everything you felt, fell because you told him….you showed him. But his words and his actions showed that he loved you and it killed you because he wouldn't let you touch it. He shouldn't have given you hope. I didn't want hope. I …we …you already knew who you were. Why did they have to….why? You hurt her more by giving her hope.

Carly: Lulu. What happened?

Lulu: nothing. I can't do this. I just can't. _She ran. Lulu ran as fast and as far as she could. _

Carly: Lulu! Lulu! _ Carly moved to go after her, but was stopped by Jason's hand. She moved so he wasn't touching her. _ I have to find her. _ She didn't wait for a response. She just walked away, with saying goodbye, the way he walked away from her. He looked out at the ocean as the sun set. It was all ending…maybe tomorrow would be better…he could fix…something. _

_Dillon had herd the whole thing. But to him Lulu wasn't talking to Jason but to him, Dillon. Maybe she was right about some things…and she needed hope…she needed to touch it….and maybe he could give it to her. _


End file.
